parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flying Kipper
Cast * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (from The Jungle Books) as The Troublesome Trucks * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (does not speak) * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One winter evening, Sulley's driver said, "We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Pongo, but I think if we pull the kipper nicely, Roger Radcliffe will let us take the express women. The special medicine they gave you is working well." "Hurrah!" cried Sulley. "That will be lovely." All kinds of ships use the harbor at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the key. Some of it goes to shops in the town, and the rest are given to special monkeys to other places faraway. This is the line of monkeys that the men call "The Flying Kipper". Sulley was ready at 5'o clock. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted giving the monkeys the crates of fish. The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp, the Flying Kipper was ready to go. "Come on, come on! Don't be silly, don't be silly!" huffed Sulley to the monkeys. The monkeys shuttered and groaned, "Trock-trick, trock-trick! Alright, alright!" "That is better, that is better!" puffed Sulley. Clouds of smoke and steam poured into the cold air, and the lamp shown brightly. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" panted Sulley. They were going well. The light grew better, signal lights showed green as they past. Then, a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. "All clear, Sulley. Away we go." They couldn't know that the points from the main path to a siding were frozen. And the home signal should've been set at danger. But snow had forced it down. A goods load was waiting in the siding to let the Flying Kipper past. And the driver and the fireman were drinking cocoa with the guard. "The kipper is due," said the guard. "Who cares?" said the fireman. "This is good cocoa!" The driver got up. "Come on, fireman. Back to our animal." They got out just in time... CRASH! Sulley's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash. But Sulley lay dazed and surprised. Roger Radcliffe came to see him. "The signal was down, sir," said Sulley. "Cheer up, Sulley. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick animals. They'll give you a new shape and a larger stomach. You'll feel a different monster and won't need special medicine anymore. Won't that be nice?" "Yes, sir," said Sulley doubtfully. Sulley liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers. "ROAAAAAR!" he roared. "Thank you very much." I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see Sulley go by. They often see him pulling the express women. He does it so well that Pongo is jealous. But that's another story.